Something's Missing
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: 8 months after the War, Fred has died and the family is trying to move on. Yet someone is still emotionally attached and he can sense it from the beyond. Fred wants to come back, he misses his family and everyone misses him. George the most, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

Prologue: 8 months after the War, Fred has died and the family is trying to move on. Yet someone is still emotionally attached and he can sense it from the beyond. Fred wants to come back, he misses his family and everyone misses him. George the most, or is it?

 **Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening**

Hermione stood from the Great Hall and walked down to Black Lake. There was a nice breeze blowing and the air felt warm. _Warm? Why is it warm? It's January… It's absolutely freezing outside… And how did I get to Hogwarts? I just was at home… Home… Oh okay this is a dream!_ Hermione thought as she sat herself down on the dock and dangled her feet into the water.

"Well hello stranger, long time no see."

Hermione whipped her head around to see where the familiar voice was coming from. A voice she hadn't heard in months.

"FRED?!" Hermione squeaked as she stumbled up onto her feet practically sprinting up the dock towards him.

"Ha! Granger! I see you've missed me, ey?" Fred said embracing the witch that flew into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fred… How are you… Where… Why…. What is going on!?" Hermione said as she found her balance and stepped out of his arms, noticing how cold they were without him near.

"Well you see love, I'm dead. You know that, I know that. Yet here I am, able to speak to you." Fred said poking her nose and taking a seat on the dock crossing his legs.

"Right, but it's been 8 months… If you could have talked to me, why now? Why not, you know months ago?!" Hermione said sitting as close as she could without being on top of him.

"I'm not sure love, I just kept feeling this warmth and I followed it. I led me here. I guess it took me 8 months to find it, or you." Fred said grabbing her petite hand and stroking her fingers.

"What do you mean you followed it? You didn't wake up here?" Hermione said quizzically.

Fred snorted, "No, I woke up in a bright white King's Cross Station like area. When I felt that feeling I just started walking. Led me here." Fred said finding her eyes.

"King's Cross Station? Harry said something like that when he spoke to Dumbledore, were there any others with you?" Hermione said.

"Nope, me and me alone." Fred said popping his mouth to the 'p' in 'nope'.

Hermione couldn't help but stare as his licked his lips.

"Well what shall we do Granger?" Fred asked taking Hermione's thoughts away.

"What do you mean, what shall we do? What can we do?" Hermione snorted at him while Fred continued to play with her fingers.

"Have you ever wanted to see Hogwarts, without, ya know anyone around to pester you? Without any curfews or professors or classes to constrict your time?" Fred said standing and taking away his hand from Hermione's, only to offer it to her again.

"Come along Granger, come see the hidden secrets Hogwarts is hiding…" Fred said smiling down to Hermione wiggling his eyebrows.

"No tricks?" Hermione said grabbing his hand.

"Not this time love. Don't you trust me?" Fred asked smiling at her as he pulled her up to meet his face.

"I always have." Hermione said sheepishly.

And the two of them walked back to the castle. For what seemed like hours the two roamed the halls looking at Hogwarts in a new light. They were the only two there. Fred showed her all the secret passage ways in and out of the school. All the secret tunnels and doors, stair cases and rooms the school had. Hermione had never known Hogwarts to be so intricate! Fred was absolutely amazing her, and she didn't want it to stop.

They finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room as Hermione gave a yawn.

"You tired love? We have been quite busy." Fred asked as they plopped down on a couch in front of the roaring fire.

"Yeah…. I…" Hermione yawned again, "I can barely keep my eyes open. I think I'll just take a quick nap then we can venture back to the kitchens later?" Hermione asked smiling up at Fred as she laid her head in his lap.

"Anything you want love." Fred said brushing the hairs out of her face, "I'll be waiting here for you 'Mione."

Hermione jerked awake as freezing air touched her bare stomach. She reached for her wand and turned the lights on in the room. Her room. She was in her apartment she shared with Ron. Ron. Her boyfriend. The brother of the dead Fred she was just with. Or was she? _Was it just a dream? Surely I've been here the whole time. I remember going to bed but then, how long was I asleep? It felt like I was there an entire day!_

Hermione stumbled out of the bed and walked over to the window that was wide open and shut it. She decided tea could make this better, she always feels better after a cup of tea.

"Hermione? You okay?" Ron said stumbling in from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the window was open I got cold. I'm just going to make some tea, do you want some?" Hermione asked, pretending as she just woke up.

"No, I'm fine, you sure you're okay?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

 _What is he doing? He hasn't been like this in a long time… He must be tired._ She thought. Her relationship with Ron was complicated. Shortly after the war they had continue to date and were fairly serious about one another. But Ron's Auror training soon took over the relationship and he was hardly home. It wasn't his fault but Hermione was still suffering from losing so much from the war she needed her best friend and boyfriend there to help support her. She learned that once her parents' memories were obliviated that there was no way to return them. Hermione had to 'bury' her parents again.

Hermione did everything she could to help Molly and by helping Molly she helped all the Weasley children. Surprisingly George the most. He was trying to run the shop as a one man show without Fred.

It took him 4 months but with the help of Hermione and Angelina, George was able to look in the mirror without sobbing uncontrollably every time. Hermione helped out in the shop just as Ange did. Just about everyone had taken a turn helping stock items, ring customers, create new stock or just showing the customers how to use the stuff. It made Hermione smile to see George happy again, because to her he was the closest thing she had to Fred.

No one in the family, apart from George really knew that Hermione had a soft spot for Fred. He was after all the better looking twin. George only figured it out one day when he caught Hermione staring at him with a glassy look on her face, when she noticed he had seen her she ran away crying. They both became a lot closer that day.

All of these thoughts and memories flooded back to Hermione as she sat on the bar stool at the counter sipping her hot tea.

 _There has to be a way to bring him back. Not just for me, but for all of the Weasley's. THEY need him, I need him…_

"Oh Fred, how can I get you home?" Hermione whispered as she gulped the last bit of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! I hope you like this idea?! There is a story out there, I can't remember who it's by but Fred is in a coma and only Hermione can speak to him in his dream like state. I'm kind of using ideas from that one but I don't want to take all the writer's glory! If you can find that story, read it! It's really good!

Thank you all for all the love I've been receiving! I'm looking to start the other story soon too! Please if you're reading this and you're new to me, I have another story; Jokes and Kindred Spirits. Check it out!

3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

Hello all! I hope you like this story plot so far? Like I said before I have read a couple stories like this and I can't remember who wrote them but I thank you for the idea, I hope you enjoy this version and how I change it up a bit! Thanks again for all the love! Onwards!

 **Chapter 2: Barmy**

It had been 4 weeks since Hermione first visited Fred in her dreams and it seemed every time she fell asleep she was greeted by the bright smiling twin at Hogwarts. It had also been the hardest 4 weeks for Hermione and Ron's relationship. Now that Hermione knew that her… that Fred was there, well sort of, Hermione had hit the books hard! Her and Fred both had read all the books they could find about dream states, comas; magical and muggle. Even Hermione admitted she was tired of reading.

"Fred?" Hermione asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah love?" Fred asked not looking at her, nose still buried in the book he's reading.

"I think I should tell George… We've grown so close and he knows what's going on between me and Ron and how I fe…" Hermione bit her lip before she said anything else.

"Hmmm? Sorry love, didn't quite catch that last part…" Fred said closing his book and sliding closer to the frizzy hair bookworm.

"It sounded like you were going to announce your deep profound love for me!" Fred said grabbing her by the side and sliding her into his lap. Fred then proceeded to tickle and kiss her face and neck. They both were laughing so hard they nearly fell off the stool.

"FRED! Stop it, stop IT!" Hermione squealed at him playfully slapping at his chest before she buried her own head into it.

"Granger, I could do this all day." Fred sighed as he hugged her tighter.

"Tickle me?" Hermione said with a snort never lifting her head.

Fred grabbed her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

"Kiss you." He said as his lips pressed to hers. The kiss was so tender, it took Hermione a second to register that he was actually kissing her before she started to kiss back.

When they broke apart all they could do was stare into each other's eyes with so many emotions running over their faces.

"We need to get you home. And I'm telling George today." Hermione said standing from Fred's lap.

"And what are you going to do about my little brother?" Fred asked knotting his fingers together.

"He and I broke it off 6 days ago…" Hermione said grabbing his hands as she led him out of the library towards the Gryffindor common room.

"GEORGE?!" Hermione yelled up the stairs in the back of the shop.

"Up here 'Mione!" Hermione heard a faint yell up the stairs.

Hermione made her way up the stairs as she's done thousands of times yet somehow today it felt different. As if her walking into the twin's flat had more weight today than any other.

"Quick 'Mione grab that hourglass break her open and plop some of the sands in the cauldron here wouldya?" George said with his many glassed spectacles on his face. Much like an old fashion optometrist's phoropter. He looked absolutely ridiculous, which is why he wore them.

Hermione broke the hourglass and handed him the bigger bit with all the sand and watched the potion sizzle and pop as he added the sands to it.

"Um George, can we talk?" Hermione said twisting her fingers and knocking her knees together trying to hold down the nerves.

George pulled the glasses off his head and swiveled his chair around to face her. He had a look of concern and curiosity on his face. Hermione wasn't sure which emotion would get the better of him as she began to talk.

"It… It's about Fred," She started but George tried to interrupt her, she held a finger to his lips and knelt in front of him. "Listen I know it's hard talking about him so just listen, okay? Don't say anything until I am done… Can you do that?" She never removed her finger, George stared at her with now more concern in his eyes and nodded.

"I know this might come out a bit barmy but just hear me out, completely." Hermione said as she settled back onto her feet still kneeling in front of him.

"I've been in contact with Fred. I don't know how, I don't know why but at night or anytime I sleep. I'm with him. And it's not just a dream and I'm dreaming of him, it truly is Fred. He knows things only he and I knew. Secrets we never shared, or he might have shared with you I'm not sure. But George, it's him. It's our Fred. He said that when he died, and he did die. He woke up in a place like King's Cross. He felt a tug, something warm and he followed it. It took him eight months but it led him to me, at Hogwarts. Well at Black lake more like." Hermione gave a sigh, took her head in her hands and shook her head back and forth.

"I love him Georgie, you know I do, you've always known. And now... Now we can bring him back! Or try to, but I can't find anything about this Magical Realm he's in. We've both read just about every book in Hogwarts about anything to do with death, comas, afterlife, dream states, dream sleeps, sleeping spells, sleeping curses, you name it. Cover to cover we've read 'em all!" Hermione said in almost a defeated tone.

"So… Fred… He's okay?" George said in a broken whisper, tears were forming in his eyes as Hermione rose and collapsed onto him. She held the twin as he shook, crying for his twin who was stuck in some place that he couldn't see him.

"Why can't I see him 'Mione… How come it's only you?" George finally asked as Hermione had grabbed him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"I don't know George, I wish you could come, I want you to see him, for him to see you. He misses you so much, he loves you." Hermione said taking George's face into her small hands. She placed a small kiss on his forehead. She caught sight of a small pink bottle on George's desk that gave her, her best idea yet.

"Wait… Maybe you can…" Hermione said as she pulled away from George's face.

"Georgie, feel like brewing another potion?" Hermione said with the most Fred look on her face. George couldn't help but mimic the grin.

"He really is rubbing off on you, I never noticed until now, how much you are like him. Maybe that's why our friendship has flourished so much." George said wiggling his eyebrows at the witch.

"Hush now, it's time for you to see your brother." Hermione said picking up another cauldron.

Seven hours and an exhausted witch and wizard later they had done it. Hermione had thought of the Daydream Charms the twins had created, taking that and manipulating the potion just enough that you could enter the person's dream with them. Ergo, George can now hitch a ride into Hermione's dreams and might be able to see his beloved brother.

"Now George, no guarantee it'll actually work so don't be upset if it doesn't okay?" Hermione said grabbing his hand that held the potion before he could drink it.

"I know, but we have to try, I miss him so much 'Mione and the fact that you can see him. I just have to!" George said fighting back the tears.

The two of them laid on Fred's bed side by side looking at one another. They had warded the apartment so no one could get in, not even family. No one was going to interrupt their sleep.

"Ready?" Hermione said with a yawn.

George nodded as he gulped the potion down. He too yawned as he snuggled into his pillow more. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep, they were both quite tired from making the potion.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, made us French Toast, sausage and freshly squeezed orange juice!" Fred said standing next to the bed Hermione was laying on.

Just as Fred turned to put the tray down at the bottom of the bed.

"Forge?"

George was standing at the doorway wiping the sleep from his eyes. There he was. His twin. His best friend. The face he had seen in the mirror for the last 9 months but this time it was the real one. The real Fred Weasley was staring back, not the imitation.

"GRED?!" Fred couldn't hardly believe it as he hurdled towards his twin, tackling him to the ground in a fierce hug.

Hermione couldn't help but tear up a bit watching the scene. Her twins, the love of her life and his best friend. After 9 months of thinking he was gone forever, of never being able to hear his voice, see his face, and laugh at his jokes. And now there he was.

"You did this?" Fred said standing and walking toward Hermione arm still around George.

"You two had to see each other. It's not fair me being able to see you all the time and him not. He had you first." Hermione said wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

Fred gave his twin a knowing look, and walked to Hermione. Grabbed her hand pulled her to him and kissed her properly on the lips. When he pulled away he bent down on one knee.

"When I get home, I'm marrying you," Fred said with confidence. "If you'll have me that is…" He added with a nervous look on his face.

Hermione looked from the nervous smile on Fred's face to the stupid grin on George's.

"Of course you idiot, now let's get you home." Hermione said as she slapped his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! I hope you're liking this! I didn't want to leave it with just one chapter! SO much going on in my little head! SO many ideas! I hope you are enjoying it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

I hope you lot are enjoying the story! I know I'm pretty excited about writing it I just can't stop! I'm also writing my other story Jokes and Kindred Spirits, if you haven't checked that out, GO please read it. Tell me what you think! Also please tell me what you think on this as well! I love hearing feedback it makes me feel like I'm reaching you all! Thanks again, and enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Mom Knows**

Another 6 weeks had passed, only this time George was in on the fun. Well as Fred says "fun" not even Hermione enjoyed all the extra research they were doing. She might have been sleeping but she sure felt tired all the time! Between helping George manage the shop, researching everything they could about dream states and the afterlife and well trying to just live in general, the two were exhausted. At this point Hermione never left George's side and George never left hers. Angelina was offered a nice position as team captain on the Holyhead Harpies, which she gratefully accepted, leaving George single. The Weasley family started growing a little suspicious of their behavior, always together, staying over with each other, very playful with one another, Molly was the first to ask about it.

"Hermione dear, do you have a second?" She asked with her sweetest voice, but Hermione knew exactly what she wanted. She had just walked in on George swinging Hermione around the room and planting a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek that only made Hermione burst with laughter.

"Do you need anything Molly?" Hermione asked mimicking the tone Mrs. Weasley had.

"No dear we um… I couldn't help but notice how uh… Close you and George have become over the past few months… And with Angelina gone and you and Ron not…" Hermione couldn't hold the serious face she had any longer. She folded over laughing so hard, George came running into the room.

"'Mione you okay?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"George dear I was just asking Hermione… well about your relationship I suppose." Molly tried to ask but Hermione's laughter was overwhelming the room.

"Mum no, HA! You think we? Oh no mother dear, just the opposite. You see it's not me, it's Fred!" George said with mirth in his eyes. It had been almost a year since she had seen her son's eyes sparkle like that while saying his name. Her sweet Fred.

"What do you mean it's Fred?" Molly became I bet nervous now.

"Molly it's not what you think. I, um. Oh this is hard to say…" Hermione started.

"I got this 'Mione, I had been practicing all morning to say this right." George stepped in grabbing his mother and setting her on the couch with him and Hermione on either side.

"He's not gone mom. Not completely. You see a part of him latched onto something this world. Or rather someone." George nodded towards Hermione. "She's… From what we've worked out, his soulmate. His magical soulmate. You see he died before they were able to express their true feelings for one another. So when his body left this world, his soul stayed put, in her mom. You see?" George said smiling slowly.

Molly's eyes glazed over as she gaped at her son, then her head snapped toward Hermione then back to George.

"You mean…" Molly started.

"Haven't you notice how goofy I've become? How carefree and less of a bottled up goody-two-shoes I've been?" Hermione said grabbing Molly's hands with both of her's.

"His soul lives in me, so part of him bleeds out in my everyday life. I get his humor, his carefree tendencies and his love for flying oddly enough." Hermione smirked at George.

"So…" Molly said slowly, "If Fred's soul is…" Molly looked at Hermione's chest, trying to look past it all and see her heart, see Fred's heart.

"You love him?" Molly said as she looked into Hermione's eyes, tears were forming.

"I love him. He is my everything Molly. And when we get him home." Hermione said looking from her to George. "I'm going to marry him." Hermione finished.

"When? When you get him home? How is this possible?" Molly said quickly jumping up off the couch.

The two young adults were startled by this, mainly because they were huddled so close to Mrs. Weasley when she jumped up they fell into each other, landing in a fairly awkward hug.

"Well we haven't sorted out all the details, but we know what it takes and the spells to use. We just need to find some sort of astronomical event to really harness the universe's powers. Every bit of juju helps!" George said untangling himself from Hermione and standing beside his mother. He grabbed her hands and looked down into her eyes.

"I know this is all a bit much, but in two weeks time it'll be our 21st birthday. And I'm not celebrating it alone." George said grabbing his mother's hands, fighting back the tears. After Fred had passed that was his worst fear. Their birthday. The day he had shared with his best friend his entire life. He wasn't going to celebrate it alone, not now, not ever.

"We might need your help Molly…" Hermione added quickly before the mood of the room changed too much.

"How can I help?" Molly said straightening up, wiping her tears away.

"We need a time turner." They said together. Molly couldn't help but smile. Fred really was there, in Hermione. His soul.

George and Hermione looked at each other with such glee. All George saw was his twin, and all Hermione saw was Fred.

As the family gathered for dinner that night George and Hermione decided not to tell everyone. Telling Molly and Arthur was as far as they wanted to take it. They hoped to have Fred back by the birthday party Molly was throwing.

"George, you sure you want a party?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yeah sis, I know it's weird but, he'd like one. I mean… Er… He'd like for me to have one." George corrected himself as Hermione kicked him under the table and sent eye daggers towards him.

"It slipped…" George whispered to her grabbing her fingers.

Hermione could never get over that, yes they were twins, yes they were alike but they really weren't not to her at least. George of course had the missing ear, but his eyes were about two shaded darker than Fred's. He had golden flakes around his pupils that sparkled when he talked about something he really enjoyed. But when she looked at George she saw her Fred there, but it wasn't the same. She felt all the love for him but not in the same manor. Her heart could tell the difference.

"Blimey can't you too just get a room already?!" Ron shouted from across the table, slamming his fists onto the table making Fleur jump to his right.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's daggers turned from George to Ron. And He was no stranger to this look. No matter how many times he saw it, it still scared the living day lights out of him.

"I mean, if you're going to make eyes with my brother at least do it somewhere more private…?" Ron asked, changing his tone. "At least not in front of me…" He added a bit softer.

"I… Um…" Hermione gargled her words, still holding George's hand she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the floo. Throwing powder down and walking through to the twins' flat. She raced towards Fred's room, drank her nightly potion so George could join her dreams and flopped onto the bed.

Meanwhile George was laying into Ron.

"You're a right foul git you know that! It's like you never cared about her! You never gave her the proper attention. She loved you, cared for you, kept your alive damnit! Saved your arse more times than you can count! You and Harry both and what do you do? You bitch and moan every chance you get about how she didn't put out! Really!? If that's all you want in a relationship, buy a hooker for the rest of your life! Perfect bird for you! Blows you, lets you fuck her brains out then you pay her and she's on her way! No feelings involved!" George was seething now, practically foaming at the mouth. Bill and Percy were holding him back physically while Ginny and Harry had an invisible barrier between him and Ron holding them apart. It still looked as if George would break through.

"ENOUGH!" Came a scream that no one was really familiar with.

Fleur was fuming mad, hair standing up and her belly was massive. She had all of a month or so left before their first was to be born and she was so sick of everything.

"I 'm so zick and t'red of zis family fighting lyke zey abzolutley 'ate each other!" Fleur spat out coldy.

"You were dating 'ermione, you broke up with 'er. GET OVER IT! If she 'as moved on, YOU SHOULD TOO!" She laid into Ron poking him in the chest with her finger, and her belly.

"And YOU!" She said turning to George, "I 'nderstand you sticking up for 'er but 'e is your br'ther!" Before she could keep going George interrupted her.

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" George shouted. Everyone stopped and gaped at him like he was some wild animal.

"She's in love with Fred." George said as he made his way towards the floo, grabbing some powder throwing it and walking through to his flat to find Hermione. He found the witch already asleep on the bed. He got ready for bed and snuggled in next to her, knowing she would need human touch tonight.

"Well Ronald, are you happy now? They aren't together, and now you've upset them both." Molly said feigning anger with her son. She knew better and she knew it would all be better at the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it! I wanted to keep going with this one, but I decided to end it! On to another chapter! Please feel free to tell me what you think! I appreciate it all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

Hello all! I hope you are enjoying it! I just have to keep writing! I'm in the zone tonight! Thanks for the views! Please feel free to tell me what you think!

 **Chapter 4: Hyenas and Otters**

"FRED!" Hermione hollered from her bed at Hogwarts.

"MY KNEE!" Fred yelled as he ran into the room, pounced on the bed and hovered over her small frame.

"Marry me." Hermione said curtly staring into his eyes trying to show him all her love.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't catch that." Fred said nuzzling her neck and planting kisses down her collar bone.

Hermione got her hands under his shoulders and pressed him back up to her gaze.

"We are getting you out of here. And I want you to marry me. On your birthday." Hermione said tracing the collar of his shirt where small bits of hair stuck out.

Fred looked into her eyes, closed them, slowly and softly he pressed his lips into hers.

"Deal." He said flickering his eyes back to hers. They laid there unable to move for a good 30 seconds before Fred asked, "Where's Georgie?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "You're on a bed with a bird who's hot and bothered and you ask about your twin?"

"I um… Well…" Fred started but Hermione place her finger to his lips.

"He's probably taking Ron's head off, he'll be here in a little while. Well a few minutes my time, a few hours here." As she finished she licked her lips the bite her lower one.

Fred took this as a hint, more than a hint a "welcome" sign.

He took her face in his hand and lifted her gaze again to his. Then began to kiss her.

First it was soft kisses, but they grew into desperate kisses. They were both moaning and kissing and trying to get even closer to one another if that was possible.

"Wait 'Mione…" Fred said pushing her back slightly.

"I don't want our um… First time to be here. I want it to be real, in the real world. As my wife." Fred said rubbing her bare shoulders. Her clothes had gone a little hap hazard during their tango.

"You're right, you're right! I'm just so upset… I just I needed you." She said burying her head into his chest. Fred laid beside her leaned up on an elbow.

"Tell me what happened love." Fred asked kissing her nose.

"No need brother, I can show you it all!" George said coming through the door.

"Thanks for stopping the show! I'm already in a weird position with the family as is, don't need to add 'Watched my dead brother screw his fiancé in her dream' to the list of weird." George laughed as he set up a glass basin and a large white tapestry.

"What is all this?" Hermione asked straightening her clothes a little and sitting up in the bed, snuggling in closer to Fred.

"I call it 'Pensive on the go!' Or 'portable pensive'! One of the two, we can work on names later. Let me show you how it works!" George grinned. He then took his wand and pulled a silvery whisp from his temple and placed it in the glass. Then he threw the contents onto the tapestry and the tapestry began to ripple like a pond being touched.

"Watch closely you two, although 'Mion you've already seen most of this." George said hoping on the bed next to the small witch and copying Fred's position on the other side of her.

The scene began at the dinner table at the Burrow.

"That's tonight's dinner! George how!?" Hermione started.

"SHhhhh this is the fun part!" George said taping Fred's shoulder.

Just then Ron slammed his fists down and shouted at the two.

George was watching Fred's face during the scene, it grew redder and redder. Up until George told Ron to just buy a hooker. Fred lost it then.

"That's a good one George! HE should!" Fred shouted, "Did he really pressure you to… ya know?" Fred asked grabbing one of Hermione's hands and rubbing her thumb with his.

"Yeah.. But I'm okay Freddie. He stopped it. He just got, angry with me. But the next day he'd be all chipper and fine!" Hermione said trying to reassure Fred as his face just got more and more red.

"Look mate, watch." George said as the George in the memory yelled at the group that he and Hermione weren't an item. That she loved Fred. But before he stormed off you could just barely see her but it was Ginny, George was pointing to.

George replayed it a little slower so the two could see it clearer.

There Ginny was gaping at George for him yelling at them, but after he said that part about Hermione loving Fred.

Ginny's face went from horror to utter happiness. You could also see her mutter "I knew it!" As she slapped Harry's arm, both of them beaming.

"Did'ya see it?!" George said smiling propped up in front of them at the foot of the bed.

"Ginny, she knew 'Mione. She knew you loved Fred, maybe she knew something else about all this we didn't." George said smiling at them, then his face turned to curiosity. "Come to think about it, she was really torn up the first couple of days but after… She seemed to get over your death a bit quick…" George said staring off into space.

"What do you mean she was okay? She still got upset every time I mentioned his name." Hermione said nudging Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah but, she wasn't said, it was more like peeved that we hadn't done something. Maybe she knew this was going to happen 'Mione…" George said hopping off the bed.

"Why don't you just ask her then?" Fred said like it was obvious, which it was really, Hermione and George were just exhausted from trying to work out what was going on and how to fix it.

"First, we need to double check all the stuff we have and need for this spell. So that when the time comes, we can do this successfully, get you home and…." Hermione said before Fred interrupted.

"Get you in bed?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes." Hermione said with a blush.

"Okay and on that cue, I'm famished. I'm going to whip up.. well something!" George said as he headed towards the kitchens.

It was a week later before Molly came to check on Hermione and George. She stepped into the shop and everything was just marvelous. They were doing really well just the two of them. They had picked up some workers, two full time staff and a couple of part timers. Not to mention those who will want to help when they're home from Hogwarts.

"Verity, have you seen Hermione?" Molly had to ask a bit louder than she anticipated, it really was quite noisy in the shop.

"She's round back in the stock room, go right on in!" The witch squeaked as she saw a first year grab a whiz-bang, but it went off before she could reach him.

Molly shook her head and went to the back of the shop. There they were, heads together over a potion, throwing in random things to make it change colors and smells.

"What in Merlin's beard is that?!" Molly said in a shrill voice.

The two of them snatched their heads up too quickly whack each other in the head.

"Ow! Oh Molly it's just a new potion we're trying. It's for witches who just can't decide what color they want their hair!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well I thought I'd come by and bring you two this, I finally found it. Fabian's time turner. He was so proud of it, made it himself and used it to get extra classes in school." Molly said staring at it, as if she could see him standing there holding it.

George couldn't help but smirk at Hermione, knowing she did the same thing in her 3rd year.

"Now what are you going to do with it exactly?" Molly asked before handing it over to George.

"We've got a potion we're to drop it in. Say some spell, go into this dream state place and Fred gets a one-way ticket home." George said grabbing the turner and hoping on a stool.

"But how exactly do you know where he'll be and if he'll be in this dream state?" Molly asked getting more worried now.

"That's where I come in. I have to drink part of this potion, I use the time turner, I fall asleep. I see Fred, and do it all again with him there. He has all the ingredients and such ready with him. I just go there with them and bring him home." Hermione said smiling at Molly.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Molly asked the two of them.

"Yes!" They replied together.

"It'll be the best Birthday present ever!" George said hugging the two witches in front of him.

Now George and Hermione didn't have time to do all of this that very moment, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and the shop was crawling with Hogwarts' students. They both decided to do it 3 days before the twins' birthday. That way Fred have time to readjust and plan for the getaway wedding he and Hermione plan to have.

George never got around to asking Ginny about her actions in his memory but Hermione never forgot. She promptly went up to the witch and asked her about it.

"What did you mean you knew I loved Fred." Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked a bit taken back by the question.

The other week, when Ron blew up, I left and George laid into him. He told you all that I loved Fred. He showed us the memory Gin, you clearly say 'I knew it!' and you and Harry shared a look. What did you mean!?" Hermione asked, pleaded with the young girl as she sat beside her.

"During the war, I had a hunch that you had a bit of a thing for Fred. But when we found out he had been crushed by the wall. I watched you, I watched you wail and crumble and shatter to bits about the news. But then I watched you later in the battle. A couple of dementors came upon you and you cast your patronus." Ginny said, and as if Hermione read her mind, she remembers exactly what Ginny saw.

"When we were learning to cast patronuses in the D.A. yours was an otter, correct?" Ginny asked the witch, watching her face carefully.

"Yes…." Hermione said knotting her fingers and staring at them.

"Cast your patronus 'Mione." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's shoulder lifting her gaze to hers.

Hermione did, she cast her patronus, but it wasn't an otter, it was a Hyena.

"I knew when I saw the hyena running off those dementors that Fred, that he was your soulmate. Only you both didn't know it. Or at least, you hadn't told each other yet." Ginny said.

"I was so shocked when I saw the creature form at the end of my wand. I was so used to the otter just swimming about, when I saw the Hyena race after them. I knew, well part of me knew I loved Fred. I guess that part was Fred himself making his presence known." Hermione said fighting back the tears.

"So when is he coming home 'Mione? When do I get to see my big brother?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"2 days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHHH! I want to keep writing but my eyes are failing me! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you are enjoying it! I love this, I love writing this it makes me so happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

I'm at it again! More writing! I'm also going to add another chapter to my other story! I just wanted to get this one done! Hope you are enjoying it! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you love it!

 **Chapter 5: Orange and Purple**

29 March 1999

George and Hermione awoke next to each other on Fred's bed. Today was the day, Fred was coming home. The two were actually relieved now that more people knew about Fred. Yes it was only Arthur, Molly, Ginny and Harry but they were all extremely helpful when it came to getting supplies here and in the dream state. Molly knew where to look to find hidden stashes of potions and herbs for the spells all over Hogwarts. It still boggled Fred and George that their own mother knew all the secret passages by heart and even some hidden rooms, storage rooms the twins weren't aware of.

Fred had decided he wanted to want to see everyone until he was really there, just in case something went wrong, he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"Ready 'Mione?" George asked placing his hands on her knees as she hung her legs off the bed. George squatted down so he was eye to eye with the witch.

"I'm so nervous George… What if…" George cut her off with a hug.

"He's coming home Hermione. No what ifs, no buts, only your butt and his butt!" George said slapping her thighs. He stood and made his way towards the door.

"Come on, we've got 15 mins until the solar eclipse. We'll need every second of it.

The two of them gathered what supplies they needed and apparated to the cliff clearing near Shell Cottage. It was on the other side of the cliff, but it was the center of the eclipse's path. Meaning the most magical atmosphere.

"Okay, let's do this, the eclipse it about to start." Hermione said placing everything on the make-shift table in front of her.

The two worked in perfect sync, adding bits to the potion at the proper time, moving around they never stumbled, never bumped into each other. They put the potion together seamlessly.

"Last bit, Fred's hair…" George said holding the clear vial with auburn like hair in it.

"And you're positive it's Fred's and not your's?" Hermione joked.

"Positive, I've got golden red hair, his had always been darker." George said throwing the hair into the cauldron. Hermione mimicked the motion with her own.

She dipped the time turner into the potion while George dipped her out some to drink.

"Now remember when you get there, you'll have 5 minutes. No more, no less. Add your hair and get your arses back here!" George said handing her the cup of bright purple liquid.

Hermione took the cup, chugged it down and held the turner tightly. She felt a little light headed at first then she held her wand, pointing it towards the turner, she spoke the spell.

" _Animae meae."_ Hermione said as a bright purple light, then a bright orange light left her wand and incased the time turner. The time turner whizzed and spun around like crazy.

The next thing Hermione saw were Fred's eyes.

"It worked!" Hermione squeaked as she embraced Fred whose table looked similar to the table she left with George.

"We don't have time to waste 'Mione, give me your hair!" Fred said grabbing her curls.

Hermione pulled some of her hair out into her hand, handed it to Fred and watched him drink the same potion. Although Fred made a sour face, he reached out, grabbed Hermione's hand and held the time turner in his hand. This time it was Fred to speak the incantation.

" _Introduces in domum meam."_ Fred said as the same purple light and orange light leapt from Fred's want. This time it incased Hermione and Fred's clasped hands. It was warm and calming.

The Weasley twins weren't known for being too patient, so George being able to sit and wait for Hermione to return with his brother… That took work.

It was the longest 3 minutes of his life. When Hermione left in the bright flash, it was as if the Earth stopped turning. George counted every second until the bright flash returned. Only this time, there were two people instead of one.

There he stood, taller than he remembered but still his brother. His brother.. HIS BROTHER!

"FRED!" George yelled as he jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground pulling Hermione with him.

"I'm here Georgie, I'm really here." Fred said hugging his now weeping twin. Hermione couldn't help it, she was crying too. But they weren't tears of sadness, pure joy. Her soul felt complete.

The three of them sat there on the cliffs watching the tide roll in and out. They were in their own little world. They had told everyone they were going to be bringing Fred home tomorrow, just so they could have an extra day just to themselves. True it was selfish but they didn't care. They sat there, Fred in the middle of them, but George's hand wasn't far from Hermione's. He held her tight. She saved his life, in more ways than he could possibly thank her for.

"Well it's nearly dinner time, shall we head home?" Hermione asked looking at both men. They shook their heads with so much vigor.

"I'm famished!" Fred announced.

"We just ate nearly 3 hours ago!" Hermione said with a chuckle, she only shook her head and grabbed her bags. "You Weasley men and your appetite!"

At the flat it was almost surreal, like no time had passed. Fred and George moved around the flat and cooked in a synced fashion. Hermione just sat at the bar and watched them. They looked so peaceful, so content. Would it be like this all the time?

Then it hit her. She was getting married… To Fred… In 3 days…

"I don't have a dress!" Hermione said in an almost inaudible pitch it was so shrill.

"Calm down love, Georgie here took care of it all! Right George?!"

George left the room quickly but calm back as quick as he left. But when he returned into the room he handed Fred a small box and Hermione a fairly large bag on a hanger.

"Go try it on 'Mione, but I'm sure I got all the measurements right. " Fred said as he winked at her.

Hermione took the bag and raced to the bathroom with it. When she tried it on she couldn't help but smile. It was perfect. She couldn't believe Fred or George picked this out, who was she kidding they're the same. It was perfect. Sparkly gem laced bodice, with a large satin bow that sat just above her bottom. The rest of the dress flowed freely towards the floor. The top hugged her from the waist up and the bottom hung from the ribbon and bow perfectly. Hermione didn't recognize herself, she was taken out of her trance when there were two hands knocking on the bathroom door.

"How does it look love?" Said one twin

"Yeah can we take a look?" Finished the other.

Hermione quickly warded the bathroom as she saw the door handle start to jiggle.

"NO!..." She shouted, "I mean..erm… No, not yet. You're not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Hermione said blushing, _I don't know why I'm blushing, it's not like they can see me._

"What's this?" Said one twin

"Never heard of such crap." Finished the other.

"Must be some muggle custom, but 'Mione we're not muggles!"

"And this isn't a muggle relationship!" Said whom she thought was Fred, he sounded a bit winey about it all.

"Fred darling, I really would prefer you see this on me as I'm walking towards you to become your wife." Hermione said changing into her pajamas getting ready for bed.

The twins stepped back from the door as it open. Fred was the closet to the door, he grabbed her waist and looked around into the bathroom. Looking for the dress that wasn't there.

"Where's the dress?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Concealment charm, only I can undo it and find it." Hermione said with a smirk kissing his cheek.

"Don't bother feeling for it, she did the same thing to by maroon and pink stripe work shirt. I wore it 12 days in a row… I never found the damn thing." George said patting his brother on his shoulder and walking towards his room.

"Well you two, I'm going to retire. Fred." George said turning to give his brother a long overdue hug. "I'm glad you're home, where you belong. I really have missed you." George said trying to keep his composure.

"Hermione, I don't think I'll ever thank you enough, or ever show you how truly grateful I am of you. You helped me get back to enjoying my life, then you bring him back home. I love you 'Mione, though probably not as much as he does." George said nodding in the direction of Fred. "You have become a part of us, we're triplets!" George said giving her his signature smile and a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Georgie. Now get to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day!" Hermione said swatting him on the backside as he ran off.

When Hermione turned back to Fred her heart stopped. He said walked into his bedroom and gotten dressed, or rather undressed for bed. He stood there in his flannel long pants and no shirt. Hermione was practically drooling as she stared, drinking him in.

"Ready for bed love? It'll be different falling asleep the same time as you and then waking up to you." Fred said walking her into the room and closing the door.

Hermione didn't know what to say, or do she just followed him and stood there, awkwardly.

"Come on love, can't you get ready? Should I turn?" Fred asked sliding off her jumper.

"Um right, I uh, no… Yes? I don't know I'll just…" Hermione said taking her wand and taping her clothes. She transfigured them into a tank-top and flannel shorts. "That's better." She said with a blush.

"There she is, my blushing bride!" Fred said taking her petite frame into his. "Can you believe it? Twoish days and you'll be Mrs. Fred Weasley." Fred said kissing her forehead.

"And you're okay with that?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Okay with it? I'm more than okay with it, I wish it were the 1st now!" He said scooping her and laying her into the bed pulling the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight my beautiful bookworm." Fred said taking her head in his hands, "I love you." He finished watching her face full of emotions.

"I love you Frederick Gideon Weasley. I'm so glad you're home." She said staring back, then kissed him. "And with me." She added quickly as she turned and pressed her back into his chest.

There they fell asleep and stayed in that postion until George came to wake them the next morning, he just didn't have the heart to wake them just yet. So he decided breakfast sounded better, allowing them to sleep longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! Another chapter down! I hope you are enjoying it! Please feel free to tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! I'm enjoying writing it!

 **Chapter 6: Tsunamis**

Chaos. Utter Chaos. The Burrow was full of redheads. Hermione had never seen so many Weasleys and Prewetts together at one time. Way more people than at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fred, George and Hermione were being pestered and hugged and screamed at. Some were angry at Hermione and George for keeping it a secret. Some thought Fred had played it as a joke and were furious with him, some were so happy they cried and others hadn't heard of Fred's death they were just there in support of other members of the family.

Hermione finally had a moment to herself, Molly had just run off one of her crazy aunts who was yelling at Hermione for keeping this 'all to herself'.

"You know I'm not mad at you dear, you brought my son back to me. I will forever be grateful and in your debt." Molly said sitting next to Hermione, "I see the way he looks at you, and you at him. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks. You have each other that's all you need." She finished grabbing Hermione's hand and giving her a little hug.

"And George." Hermione said with a laugh and tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I don't think you'll ever get rid of him!" Molly said laughing, "Now go, enjoy your love, I'm going to start lunch! The bottomless pits should be hungry soon!" She said standing patting Hermione on her knee and walked to the house.

Hermione just sat there, eyes closed, focusing on her breathing.

 _Alone. Finally alone. Who knew it would be this exhausting!_ Hermione finally opened her eyes, only to see two beautiful caramel colored saucers staring back at her.

"Hello love, finally got away I see?" Fred said with a smile and twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I just….I needed a bit…" Hermione was stumbling with her words now, she couldn't lie to Fred, he had such a way with her.

"Okay I hate some of your family..." Hermione mumbled in defeat. Fred plopped next to her and pulled her into his lap. He made sure her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist and pulled her in close, sticking his face into her wild curls, inhaling her addicting scent.

"I love you Hermione Jean. Don't you ever forget that." He whispered in her ear, then pulled back to look into her face. It was covered in different emotions. He could see sadness, happy, relief but something else… _Apprehension?_ He thought.

"What are you worried about love?" Fred asked, palming her cheek in his hand.

"What if, they are so… So…" Hermione couldn't find the right word.

"Pig headed?" Fred laughed.

"YES!" Hermione said exhaustedly, "What if they are so hung up on this, so angry at me that they won't want to celebrate our union?" Hermione said searching Fred's face for the answer.

"Do that matter?" Fred asked plainly.

 _DOES IT MATTER?!_ Hermione thought, she sat there looking into his eyes and all she saw was love and contentment. _No I suppose it doesn't._ She said to herself and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"There's my girl, let it go! Who cares what these dingbats think! The only people that really matter are you," Fred said poking her nose, "and me, and well Georgie of course, but I'm sure he has no issues… Right Gred?!" Fred holler across the yard.

"Right Forge! We love you 'Mione, that'll never change!" George holler back a bit louder so that everyone could hear him.

All eyes were on the couple at this moment, a few glasses and plates tinkered to the ground, but other than that it was completely silent.

Fred took this moment to stand, setting the witch down next to him and as he used an amplifying charm to raise his voice to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming, this is our 21st birthday and there wasn't a chance in Merlin's pants I'd let this lunatic celebrate it without me!" Fred said beaming at his twin, "On the other hand we've reserved this day for something extra special."

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand, spun her around one good time causing her dress to magically shift from the canary yellow sweater dress to the Wedding dress George had bought for her. The entire crowd gasped as they noticed all the decorations and scenery changed around them. The twins were really ingenious with this plan. As Fred and Hermione stood there at the top of the crowd dressed in their wedding attire.

"I Frederick Gideon Weasley will be MARRYING Hermione Jean Granger." Fred said never looking at Hermione, he was staring down the crowd, silently threatening them to oppose to this.

"And if all of you lot have anything other than congratulations to say to this couple, get the hell off my lawn!" Said a booming voice from the back of the crowd. The people separated to get a better look at the man yelling at them. Arthur Weasley approached with his wife on his arm, both dressed in appropriate wedding attire. Molly a peachy long dress and Arthur a dark maroon suit, mirroring George's that he was now sporting.

The crowd erupted in more chaos. They were transfiguring items into chairs to create aisles. Fred turned away from Hermione still holding her hand, but never looking at her.

"Now love, could you go to the end of the aisle so that I could see my bride coming to me? Like the muggles do?" Fred said, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She gave his hand a quick peck and darted towards the end of the crowd, where Ginny and Harry stood there waiting for her.

They both took her by the arms, Ginny handing her a small bundle of Gardenias. The trio was about to take a step when Ron came running onto the scene. Hermione braced herself for this to become another blow out, or any sort of yelling that might occur. But nothing happened.

Ron crossed and whispered something into Ginny's ear, Ginny's smile widened and she let go of Hermione's arm, allowing Ron to take her place.

"Can't have my best friend marry without me there to walk her down the aisle now can we?" He said to her so that Harry could hear as well.

Hermione almost lost it, she had her best friend's back. That's all she ever wanted, well and to marry Fred of course. Harry gave her arm a good squeeze and they began their ascent up the aisle to meet Fred.

Fred on the other hand had lost it, mouth ajar, gaping at Hermione. It took all he had to not look at her when he changed her into her wedding dress. She said she didn't want him to look at her until she was walking to him… Well here she was walking, no gliding to him!

"Bollocks!" Fred said, loud enough for the first couple of rows to here and at this point Hermione could hear it too. She and everyone else was snickering at his comment.

When Hermione reached Fred she had to snap her fingers in front of his face to get him out of the trance he was in.

"Fred… Freeed? FRED!" Hermione snapped, and he was back, beaming into her eyes.

"I'd like to get married if you don't mind…" She said sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

"Oh right! Do we kiss now?" Fred asked as he leaned in a bit.

"No!" Hermione said slapping his chest with her flowers, "We have to be bonded first!"

The crowd was laughing now at the couple. They really are soulmates, the thought crossed everyone's mind as they saw this.

The next surprise was who was marrying them. Out stepped another redhead, Percy. Being a ministry official he could oversee and do the ceremony himself.

It wasn't long, they said they're words they were required to say much like the muggle vows. "Love, cherish in sickness and health til death do us part."

But the last bit had everyone's hair on end. Only few people are able to find their true soulmate, and in this case the couple's bond was so powerful and pure a small earthquake took place. You could taste the magic in the air as they linked arms and Percy drew the unbreakable infinity loop around them.

A bright orange band joined an equally bright purple band of light, circling the couple's arms forever linking their magic.

Fred was practically bouncing, he knew what came next.

"Fred?" Percy asked, Fred turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah Perc?" Fred asked, literally bouncing on his tip toes.

"She's your wife." Percy said as a matter-of-factly.

"So that means?" Fred asked, eyes widening.

"It means I get to do this!" Hermione said grabbing his collar and pulling his lips onto hers.

The electricity that raced through their bodies had their hairs standing on edge. As the continued to kiss it was as if they were flying.

And to the crowd's amusement, they were. Their magic was so powerful together, they were levitating off the ground about a foot. When they stopped the kiss they gracefully landed and took hands to look upon the crowd. Everyone was in an uproar.

"Best Wedding ever!" Someone said.

"They truly are soulmates" Another voice cried out.

And more cries of congratulations rang out from the crowd. George couldn't help but chuckle as he sat back and watched his brother and twin-in-law make their way back down the aisle to greet and hug the family.

"What are you giggling at?" Harry asked George, Percy and Ron were curious as well.

"If that's what happened when they married… Imagine the natural disaster they'll create tonight!" George laughed as he saw the looks of horror on their faces.

"He's right you know," came a small airy voice walking towards them opposite of the crowd.

Luna and Ginny had made their way through the chaos towards Harry, Ron, George and Percy.

"I was told that when my parents married they created a tsunami along the Philippine coast. They were soulmates, much like Fred and Hermione." She said grabbing Ron's arms, looking dreamily into his eyes.

"Wait. What?!" Ginny spat out looking at her brother and the blonde arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AH! Yay they're married! I hope you like it! Next chapter will be of course the wedding night! But also a little more detail about the new couple! What do you think? Do you like it!? I hope you're enjoying it! I love writing it! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ideas for the story line, the Harry Potter creator is the great JK Rowling. I have her to thank for the wonderful stories and characters she's created.

AH! So sorry! It's been waaaay too long but I hope it's worth the wait! I am starting a new story! I haven't posted anything yet but stay tuned! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter 7: Waterspout**

The Party lasted hours, Fred and Hermione danced until their feet were on fire. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even those who weren't so happy about the union in the beginning were hugging and kissing the happy couple as they bid their farewells at the end of the night.

"Gin, is everything all ready for them?" George came up behind Ginny as they were watching Fred and Hermione make their rounds telling everyone goodnight. Mrs. Weasley hadn't left their side, she and Arthur were tagging along right behind the couple, Molly crying and sobbing over "her babies".

"All set, I've got the portkey for them, all their bags and stuff are there ready for them. They are going to enjoy themselves!" Ginny squealed turning to hug her brother.

"Excuse me…" Molly began to say trying to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me!"

"OI KNOCK IT OFF YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTS!" Ginny shouted at the sea of red heads. They all turned toward her, mouths open. Plates were clattering and breaking all around from being dropped. Bill couldn't help but start laughing at his baby sister, she was just like their mother.

"Thank you Ginevra." Molly said curtly but with a genuine smile.

"Thank you everyone for being here to celebrate the twins' 21st and the impromptu wedding!" Molly said trying not to cry again, "I can honestly say I never thought I would see this day…" Tears were forming in Molly's eyes, her breath had become staggered and when inhaling seemed impossible Arthur stepped in to save her speech.

"What my wife is trying to say is, that without Hermione here, our Freddie wouldn't be here. And I am so glad to have gained my son back and another daughter. Thank you all for being here to celebrate the return of Fred and their birthday!" Arthur finished.

"Thanks Dad, now if you all excuse me I'd like to take my new bride to our honeymoon spot!" Fred said scooping up his bride and waggling his eyebrows at her as he kissed her loudly all over her face.

Hermione and Fred hated portkeys, the wine glass shattered as they hit the floor of the cabin.

"I'm never going to get the hang of that stupid thing!" Hermione squeaked as she uncovered herself from her mess of wedding dress that was wrapped all around her. The landing was a bit harder than she had remembered from the Quidditch World Cup. But all the swirling and spinning was the same.

Fred couldn't handle it, the sight of her. She was so beautiful and the dress was an absolute mess, tangled around her petite frame like a cocoon. He started to giggle under his breath at her as he helped undo the mess of fabric.

"Here love, let me help.." Fred said undoing a strap he wasn't sure where it was connected to.

"No no, do NOT use magic on this dress!" Hermione shrieked, but it was muffled under the amount of fabric covering her face.

"No way love, I'm definitely doing this the muggle way. I want to lay my hands on you…" Fred said scooping up his bushy white fabric ball of a bride and tossing her onto the large four-poster in the middle of the cabin.

She landed with an 'ooof' luckily for them, with that toss Hermione's head was unwrapped enough she could finally see her husband. And what she saw was him like an animal stalking towards her to rid her of her clothes.

After about 5 minutes of untangling the dress was back to its normal state. But that still wasn't good enough, in one swift movement Fred removed Hermione's dress from her body. She was standing at this point and Fred staggered back a few steps. This was really the first time he had seen her body. His _wife_.

"Shite." Fred said in a low growl.

Hermione couldn't help but blush, she had never heard a guy be so flabbergasted at her… She was the bookish, frizzy-haired, know-it-all… But now she was a wife…

"Are these alright? I obviously didn't know I was marrying you today… If I had known, I would have asked Ginny to he…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Fred's mouth and hands all over her.

His hands grasped the sides of her face, his fingers tangling into her braided hair slowly pulling it free. His tongue was dominating every inch of Hermione's mouth and danced with her own tongue. It was intoxicating. They were so into each other they hadn't noticed the power had gone out in the cabin… And the entire island… The waves could be heard crashing around the cabin, they were growing in height and power. But the couple hadn't noticed, all they could see and focus on was each other, and how much they had wanted this.

Hermione had started to help Fred out of his robes and her little fingers were quick and accurate as Fred soon became naked standing in front of her. Now it was Hermione's turn to enjoy the sight. She had stopped the kiss abruptly and the power in the cabin was slowly returning. She took her pointer finger and started to trace along each muscle. Fred stood there and closed his eyes. Feeling her finger go over every part of him. It. Was. Intense. Hermione's finger reached the bottom of the trail of hair that followed his naval down. Fred's eyes sprung open and were alight with fire. With a wave of his hand he windlessly got rid of Hermione's undergarments and picked her up and laid her on the bed.

He hadn't even touched her and yet Hermione could feel every nerve in her body on fire. Fred started to crawl onto the bed and hovered over her for just a second to look into her eyes. By this time the power was back on and the waves had died to a low rumble in the background.

"I love you. So much Hermione Jean… Weasley." Fred said smirking as he said her new last name.

"I love you Fred Gideon… Weasley." Hermione said with the same smirk.

Then they attack each other. Tongues, lips, teeth and hands all over each other. It was raw, passionate and full of magic. The waves grew larger and larger outside and they started to crash around the island, the water was making its way onto the porch. The two lying in bed hadn't noticed. They were in complete darkness and completely happy.

Fred made his way down Hermione's body kissing and suckling as he went. Hermione had never experienced this before. Every nerve was alive and screaming with pleasure. Every touch, kiss or graze that Fred did caused her to go into a frenzy. Finally Fred reached his destination, he had widened her legs to get a better look. Hermione looked down at him with flushed cheeks biting her finger and her hair was everywhere.

"You are so beautiful." Fred said before he descended into her warmth. His tongue made quick work lapping around in her juices. He was suckling and kissing every inch of her womanhood and this caused Hermione to moan loudly with pleasure. Bucking her hips upward making Fred push her down so he could continue his torment.

"FRED!" She breathed loudly.

He stopped for a second to look at her, "Yes wife?"

"DON'T STOP YOU GIT!" She slapped his head, Fred laughed as he moved away from her center.

"I think I have something a little better…" Fred said as he straddled her hips with his member in hand. Hermione's eyes grew as she saw the size of him.

 _How is that going to fit…_ She thought.

"Don't worry love, I'll take it slow. You let me know if anything hurts okay?" Fred said softly to her, kissing her gently. Then his teases her with his member, slowly stroking her folds with his tips.

Who was he kidding it felt fantastic too, he couldn't wait to be in her but he knew he had to take things slowly. It's a new sensation for her and he knew he was a bit too large…

Hermione could see the gears ticking in his head.

"I'm ready sweetheart, I love you." Hermione said softly stroking his arms that her caging her to the bed.

Then it happened, Fred pushed forward into her. He kept pushing in her, when he reached a barrier he watched her face intensely. _Is this good? Is she in pain? I can't read her face!_ Fred thought, _Merlin's beard she feels incredible, like my own personal lock and I'm her key._

Fred had forced through the barrier and Hermione let out a ghostly moan and arched her back forcing Fred in further.

"Do that again!" Hermione moaned locking eyes with Fred. He smiled and gladly obliged.

Then Fred began his long torment on her womanhood. Thrusting in and out and quickening his pace.

The storm outside had only gotten stronger as the hours went by. A small waterspout had formed and was growing stronger as it got closer to shore.

They continued to make love until the wee hours of the morning, the hint of the sunrise was peaking over the water. Fred looked over at his new wife fast asleep, beautifully naked with her hair sprawled out. He moved a curl away from her eyes and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I will spend my entire life devoted to making you smile." Fred said softly and curled into her and drifted off to sleep.

Hey! Sorry guys it's been so long! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am currently writing the new story I'm hoping to have that up soon! Much love!


End file.
